This invention relates to a barrel type lock for guns, and is particularly suitable for use with revolvers, but not limited thereto.
Various types of gun locks are presently known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,768,189; 3,360,880; 3,720,014; 3,022,598; 3,708,901; and 2,836,918.
Of these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,598 to Wikstrom shows a three piece arrangement comprising a dummy round 18, a locking bar 14, and a lock or clip 16 which extends through a hole in the end of the bar 14. The bar 14 has a T-shaped end which is engaged with the dummy round 18 by inserting it through the rectangular hole 20, subsequently rotating the bar 90 degrees, and then pulling the bar toward the open end of the barrel, in which position it is maintained by the lock 16.
This arrangement, however, requires insertion of the bar 14 in a particular orientation with respect to the dummy round, and subsequent rotation of the bar through a 90 degree angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,189 to Goodrich accomplishes locking of a member inserted into a gun barrel by pulling the inner shaft 20 toward the open end of the barrel, so that the solid enlarged end 34 of the shaft axially compresses the resilient expandable sleeve 24 to cause it to frictionally engage the gun barrel and thus prevent removal of the locking assembly.
This arrangement, however, relies upon friction to provide the desired locking action, rather than a positive mechanical engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,014 to Goodrich shows the use of a combination lock in conjunction with a bead chain to lock a plug A into the cartridge chamber of a firearm.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved gun lock which is reliable, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, difficult to break, and easy to insert and remove.